


Remind Me It's Real

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, could relate to almost all characters, its very general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part, this is based on personal experiences but I guess this can also be gallavich or Ian/Mickey related. Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me It's Real

My mind races and I hear them again. All the voices; some whisper, but some screech. And I see them again. Shadows lurking in the room surrounding me; watching and waiting.  
Everything feels numb. I can’t be happy or sad, I cannot cry or smile. It’s like I’m in a movie or maybe I’m just dreaming. But this isn’t a dream, it’s not a fairy tale or some movie. It’s my mind playing tricks on me.  
I bring my hands to my face just to make sure they’re actually mine, to make sure it’s really me. I can never be sure anymore.  
It’s not the same as it used to be. I’m no longer the young, innocent child I once was. I am not naïve, I know what’s out there, I’ve seen it all; I’ve seen too much.  
My brain has been corrupted, there is no light at the end of the tunnel. Nothing I can hope for, nothing that keeps me going.  
But then there’s you, with your eyes as deep as the sea. You, with the smile that shines brighter than the stars. Your voice makes my stomach twist and turn, and not a thing in the galaxy compares to the beautiful sound that escapes your lips when you laugh.  
I know somewhere deep in my heart, my soul, that one day you’ll leave. One day you’ll realize what you’re missing out on, what I’m holding you back from. You deserve much more than me, you can do so much better. But for now, your mine and I’m yours, and I’m happy with that. I’m happy with you


End file.
